Moments in Time
by Sadako- Tokumei Kibou
Summary: A collection of 50 short sentences about Goku and Chi-Chi.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, plain and simple.

**Moments in Time**

01: Love

It took him a long time to learn what love was, but when he finally told her how he truly felt, it was worth seeing the compassion and tears in her eyes as she told him she loved him too.

02: Sacrifice

As a warrior, it was required of him. But he also knew that everytime she had to let him go, she was sacrificing something too.

03: Pride (Part 1)

Although she'd never admit it in the midst of an argument, the truth was that she was proud of her husband: no one other than Chi-Chi could be more proud of who Goku was and what he had to do.

04: Memories

She couldn't help but smile whenever she reminisced how they met and how far they had come not only as a couple, but as parents as well.

05: Faith

Even when she knew the fate of the earth was upon them, she believed that everything would be alright: she knew he was there.

06: Dreams

Sometimes little girls don't get their happily ever afters with the handsome prince. But for Chi-Chi, it was enough just to be with her Goku.

07: Kiss

He could recall the first time her lips tenderly brushed against his, how soft they were, how sweet she tasted, the funny and fluttery feeling he would get in his stomach...and he would want more of it, more of her.

08: Home

Just because he was away training didn't mean he never thought about going back to that wonderful place where he felt he truly belonged, where he knew he would always find her waiting for him with open arms.

09: Apples

When Chi-Chi had asked him if he wanted a snack, Goku had said yes without a second thought. But after she had tossed him an apple and gave him a certain look, his mind flashed back to their childhood, and suddenly he found apples were his favorite fruit.

10: Camping

It was nice to get away and have a mini vacation to themselves, but what they did alone in that tent was even nicer.

11: Moonlight

There was something about a full moon that captivated Goku, but what enchanted him more was the sight of his wife covered only by rays of its silver light.

12: Promise

He made a promise to her on their wedding day: to be with her until death. But he found that in the afterlife, he wanted to be by her side even more.

13: First Time

The first time they made love, it was a sweet and curious learning experience. Every time afterwards was just as beautiful.

14: Clothes (Part 1)

She had been cleaning out the attic when she had come across her childhood outfit, and immediately hid it once Goku caught sight of it and grinned at her teasingly, seductively.

15: Clothes (Part 2)

"You want me to wear it? Oh, Goku, I can't fit into that now..."

"It's ok. It won't be on long anyway."

16: Victory

Sometimes they would spar together, and Chi-Chi knew that Goku would let her win. But perhaps that was due to the special privileges that came with being the wife of the strongest man in the universe.

17: Curious

The first time he had transformed into a Super Saiyan, she had noticed his muscles were bigger. And deep down, a part of her wondered what else had gotten bigger now too.

18: Whisper

Under normal circumstances, he loved to hear her moan loudly or cry out his name, but considering they had a houseguest that evening, he had to gently remind her that it was safer to whisper her pleasure instead.

19: Hair

He had always loved her long, dark, shiny, soft, beautiful hair...and had lovingly protested when she wanted to cut it.

20: Bath

Goku always loved taking baths in the barrel outside, but enjoyed it much more when Chi-Chi would join him.

21: Warmth

All she had to do was smile at him, and his heart would flutter, his body warm from just the way she looked at him.

22: Hands

The hands of the strongest man in the world were powerful enough to part the ocean, shatter mountains, yet gentle enough to make her body convulse with euphoric pleasure.

23: Nimbus

Sometimes he wanted her to ride the Flying Nimbus with him just for fun, but most of the time, he just wanted a reason to put his arms around her.

24: Shopping (Part 1)

As usual, he was there to help her put away the items she had purchased. He gave her a curious look as he slowly removed purple, lacy items from one of the bags.

25: Shopping (Part 2)

She merely blushed and attempted to smile innocently at him.

26: Excitement

"Goku! Goku, come here quick!" She grinned widely and placed his hand over her rounded abdomen, feeling that little flutter of a kick again.

27: Happiness

As she watched him play with their little boy, she felt so sure in her heart that this was the meaning of happiness.

28: Changes

She knew that her life would change when she got married, but she had no idea just how much it would change.

29: Prayer

She hated watching him suffer from the heart virus, and everyday she would look up to the skies and pray that the gods would show the savior of the world a little kindness.

30: Tears

She ran into his arms as soon as she found out he had recovered, promising herself she wouldn't cry despite how happy she was.

31: Time

She remembered how deeply in love she was with him when they married at eighteen. Over thirty years later, she found time did not change her feelings.

32: Beauty

She worried whenever she looked in the mirror these days: a gray hair here, a little wrinkle there... but her husband showed her just how beautiful she still was to him.

33: Questions

She blushed heavily and glanced at him intriguingly. "You want to do what to me...where...?"

34: Breathless

They basked warmly in the afterglow, panting gently and cuddling their dampened bodies closer together.

35: Dark and Light

Chi-Chi found her husband to be sexy, whether he had dark hair and eyes, or loved her as a blonde with green eyes.

36: Night

The last night before the Cell Games, she prayed that for once she would be able to celebrate a battle's victory with both her men at her side.

37: Gift

And even when she had lost one of her men, she soon realized he had left her a gift in parting.

38: Reason

After nine months, she held in her arms the reason for living.

39: Daddy

"Yes, Goten, this is your daddy..."

40: Alone

"After so many years apart, Daddy and Mommy just wanted alone time."

41: Wishing

There were times he wished he weren't chosen to save the world...especially when he had to leave her behind and remember her cries.

42: Guardian

Even in Other World, Goku was watching over Chi-Chi. He was still her guardian angel.

43: Hope

For seven years she had hoped he would return to her. For seven years he hoped for the chance to be with her in her dreams.

44: Passion

They didn't care about anything. Kisses grew hot, hands quickly roamed and groped, clothes went flying. All that remained was passion.

45: Sunrise

Sometimes they would watch the sun rise, just holding each other quietly. Then, for a little while, everything would be alright in the world.

46: Sunset

Goku thought the sun looked beautiful as it set over Mt. Paozu, but not nearly as beautiful as his wife.

47: Forever

Even when she found out her husband was not human, Chi-Chi knew her love for him would remain everlasting.

48: Pride (Part 2)

He may not have told her as often, but he was proud of having a strong, loyal, beautiful woman as his wife.

49: Secrets

How wonderfully sexy and romantic Goku could be: that was a secret only Chi-Chi would cherish for the rest of her life.

50: Lessons

Goku thought he had learned so much from his martial arts teachers, but the greatest lesson he learned was about love and life with Chi-Chi.

Fin.

Well, what do you think? I can't know unless you review, hehe.


End file.
